


Taking Back what He Stole

by Bobcatlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien needs medical attention, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bridgette is Felix's wonderful wife, Brothers, Cataclysm, Cursed, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Felix is Adrien's brother, Gabriel is an abuser, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heavy Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Possessive Gabriel, Self-Harm, Sick Character, he protects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatlife/pseuds/Bobcatlife
Summary: Felix regretted the day he left home, with no money to his name and nowhere to go.But he had to get away from that place....away from him.As a matter of fact, he didn't regret the whole running away part.He only regretted not taking his little brother with him.





	Taking Back what He Stole

It was difficult to see the kind of conditions he was living in. being treated more like a lab experiment than an actual living creature. Just looking at all the equipment and security procedures placed around the entire building made Felix sick to his stomach. 

He was fully aware of what everyone thought of his little brother, but of course they were wrong.   
Everyone who worked in the building were terrified for their lives because of one 17-year-old boy, in a large glass box, who slept most of the day away.   
They all believed him to be some kind of monster, but Felix knew different. Right now, Felix was visiting the teen at his most active time, three in the morning. He hadn’t asked for permission to visit his brother at this unholy hour, thinking it not required since the boy was in fact under HIS care. 

As he entered the dark lab, he walked wearily towards the reflective glass. Not out of fear, but out of the pure thought of not wanting to disturb the quiet child. The older brother could only see the boy’s silhouette crouched on the small bed. 

“…Adrien?” Felix whispered softly.  
In response, two shining, green orbs faced in his direction. The black slits in his eyes could be seen clearly over the mossy green. The form slowly crept off the bed, placing himself onto the floor on all fours. 

“F-Felix…?” Came a quiet, yet hoarse voice.  
It was rare for Adrien to speak nowadays. Ever he had been locked in this…prison. They had said they were finding a cure, but everyday his little brother seemed to slip more and more into his feline behaviors. Sleeping abnormal hours, acting finicky, and sniffing everything that was handed to him. When times were tough, his features would change. Most commonly his eyes would change, but occasionally his teeth would become razor sharp when he was exceptionally angry at the doctors.   
Right now, Adrien most have been feeling pretty good, due to his more talkative state.

“I’ve got something for you.” Felix said, trying to sound cheery. 

He grabbed a packet of Oreos and slowly slipped it through the food slot. During his time in New York, Adrien had grown incredibly fond of the cookies. He especially enjoyed them with a mug of milk, but one of the doctors had discouraged Felix from sneaking him the white liquid. They stated it caused him to have sudden cough attacks, supposedly an indication of future dairy allergies.

Very gradually, the teen slid towards the opening. His eyes ran over the room anxiously with every movement he made.  
It’s alright, buddy.” The man said encouragingly. 

For a moment, Felix saw his brother’s brows knit together as if contemplating a life-long decision.

Felix watched sadly, his anger escalated slightly at literally the whole situation him and his little brother were in. Although, Adrien trusted the scientist in charge of finding him a cure, Felix didn’t know what his young, naive sibling saw in her. 

Adrien’s time in New York hadn’t just developed a love for chocolate cookies with cream filling in the middle. It had also came with a deep friendship that absorbed around the boy and Dr. Roseann. Apparently, Dr. Roseann was the woman Felix should have been thanking for taking in his younger brother while he was in France for a year, dealing with…family drama. 

The doctor seemed nice enough. She always acted gently around Adrien, showing no fear or resentment for his somewhat feral conduct. But there was still something about her that threw him off; he just couldn’t place it.

The silence that echoed through the room was suddenly broken when the teen in the box spoke in a nervous murmur. 

“When am I getting out?” he asked, his eyes wide with desperation.  
During the entire 3 months that Cat-Noir had been in the box, he had not asked once when he would be let out. And now he was asking the one man that was just as clueless on the whole plan!

Felix sighed. “I…I don’t know, kid. The scientists are still working on a way to separate you from that Kwami. Nobody’s telling me anything…”

“…Plagg.”

“What?” Felix asked in confusion, still very much surprised that his brother was having a full-on conversation. He would have to let Roseann know in the morning, no matter the consequences of sneaking into the facility at night. 

“His name is Plagg.” The teen whispered, now staring at his bare feet the splayed out lazily. 

“…Yeah, well…we’re gonna fix this. No matter the cost.” Felix said, trying to take his anxious emotions out of his tone. 

After a few slow minutes of Adrien no longer making any effort to acknowledge his brother, Felix decided that that was all he was going to get from the boy for the rest of the night.   
Letting out a groan as he got to his feet, Felix began to walk to the exit. Before leaving, he turned to give one more glance at the box. Adrien sat in the same position, eyes looking straight ahead and head slouched. 

He looked incredibly miserable, even in the unlighted abode.

“Don’t worry, Age…When you get out you can live with me and Bridgett.” Felix tried to sound reassuring. “We’ll get through this together, and you can all the time you need…to get better.”  
Adrien still showed no signs of listening as he stayed in his stoic posture. But Felix continued with his promises.

 

“…and we can forget all about Paris…and dad.”

With that the man left the lab, leaving the hurting teen with his dreading thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.  
> THANK YOU


End file.
